Don't Leave Me
by Mizu falls from Kumo
Summary: Mako and Bolin's interaction after Korra dropped them off after the Equalist rally


_So, I'm posting fics up here again, and just so everyone knows, I'll my other fics are dead. If I haven't updated them in forever there is going to be no more. Sorry._

_Anyway, here is some LOK because everyone needs it._

* * *

Bolin bit his lip as he walked behind Mako as they made their way to their apartment. Mako hasn't spoken to him since he saved him from the Equalists. Mako doesn't walk beside him either. He hasn't smiled at the fact that Bolin is safe. It only means one thing. Mako is mad at him…or overly emotional. Bolin is sure it's anger though. Mako has his eyes fixed ahead of him and he was sort of storming about with his steps.

They make their way through the area hallways in silence. The only comfort Bolin really has is Pabu, who squeaks and cuddle with Bolin's ear. Still it's not the comfort Bolin needs. He wants Mako to at least talk to him; Mako could scold him for all he cared. At least Korra has said something, even though her mind was somewhere else. It was something! Bolin hung his head as they reached the stairs for their apartment; it was probably going to be a quiet night.

Mako led the way up the stairs. Bolin's green eyes peeked up at his back. Mako's shoulders are square and tight, his neck seemed fixed, there was going to be no turning around. Bolin knows for sure Mako is beyond mad with him. His pace is slower than before, so maybe Bolin will get a scolding and they'll both leave it at that. Mako can raise the money and Bolin will do reasonable jobs and silly trick Mako approves of. He won't so anything with any triad again.

They reach the top of the stairs and Mako walked off to the side. Bolin reached the top, watching his older brother. "Mak—" Bolin started, only to be cut off by Mako whipping around and pulling him into a tight hug.

Bolin blinked at the ceiling for a few seconds as he registered what was happening. Mako's huge is tight, trapping Bolin's arms, and his face is hidden in Bolin's shoulder. In an instant Bolin understood. He smiles slightly to himself; of course Mako would do something like this. Mako doesn't express well with words, he's always bottle himself away and gave off mixed signals, but Bolin's learned to understand what Mako meant with his actions. Mako's hold is tight, he's relieved Bolin's okay. His hands are hot; Bolin can feel him though his shirt, Mako was extremely angry at him. Mako's face is hidden from him; he's too emotionally confused and stubborn to let Bolin see him.

The hug however causes Bolin to flash back to the police station years ago. When Mako had refused to speak, eat, or drink, and Bolin watched from behind a window with a very nice lady. The police were making little progress and the only thing Mako truly responded to was Bolin's name. The hug Mako had given Bolin after days of police keeping them separate to see if Mako would answer their questions, was similar to the one now. _You're all I have left, don't leave_. It was all there in the forever tightening hug. Mako had, in a way, always been clingy, but mostly after their parent's death.

Closing his eyes, Bolin wrapped his arms around Mako's body as best he could. It was a silent _sorry_. Bolin's always been Mako's grip on sanity. Mako doesn't handle being away from him as well as Bolin knew the older boy would like to be. Mako holds him tighter and his shoulders quiver and Bolin honestly can't help but let a bit grin come to his face.

Mako doesn't cry much, and Bolin is sure that he's not letting himself express to the extent he needs too. The shaking shoulders and fist full of clothes is enough to say, _Don't do that I again, I almost lost you and I can't lose you._

"Trust me, bro, I'm not doing that again, anytime soon." Bolin said, tucking his face in Mako's shoulder.

"Good," Mako muttered into his shoulder.

They stayed there for another five minutes, before Mako pulled away and said they should sleep. Bolin obeys without question, he's too tired and too happy.

* * *

_Okay, so this takes place after The Revelation. It's basically how I see Bolin and Mako acting when they got home. I have this headcannon (now that we know how Mako and Bolin's parents were killed) that Mako didn't talk for a week and he didn't firebend from months. He also don't express himself like he should and is sort of weird about his emotions. Bolin is the only one who understands him.  
_

_I pictured Mako hugging Bolin like a mad man when they were out of sight, I don't think he would scold him much after that whole event, just sort or be like "Don't do it again."  
_


End file.
